Two Stories Continued
by Shameless4Hugh
Summary: I felt the need to show a bit of back story on season 7 of House just to give fans some of what we felt was missing. This chapter is meant to take place immediately after S07E13: Two Stories. Pls let me know what you think. I do not own any rights to  H
1. Chapter 1

Dinner had been awkward. He knew that she'd invited him over as a gesture that she wanted to move on from their argument, but couldn't help but feel he was being tested somehow. He couldn't afford to mess this up. He felt that he was losing Cuddy and had started to panic at the thought of it over the past few days. What other reason could there have been for his actions this week? Stealing her laptop to read her journal? Taking Sanford's place at the school talking to children? What was he thinking? He didn't even like kids! Admittedly, Rachel had been growing on him. There was more to Mini-Cuddy than he initially thought, and he had actually not minded having her around. She was very fond of House too and was constantly showing it by climbing into his lap, grabbing his hand, or bringing him a book to read to her. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"I'll tell you what. Let me get Rachel into bed while you clear away the dishes. I'd really like some alone time with you," he said to Cuddy. He dropped his tone a bit on the second sentence, hoping she'd detect his invitation for sex.

"You sure?" she asked, surprised. Granted, she had noticed House and Rachel getting along more than she'd expected, but tucking her in was a big step. Her thought process was interrupted by the look on his face. Was that hurt or disappointment? It wasn't good either way and she quickly fixed her response by adding, "Okay, I'll be a few minutes. I have to call the hospital after clearing the dishes (Turning to Rachel) Honey, go with House, ok? It's bedtime. Give me a kiss." She bent down to kiss her daughter before watching her happily put her tiny hand in House's large one.

"Goodnight, Mommy!" House said, giving her a wink and a sexy smile she was determined not to react to. Rachel echoed back to Cuddy, "G'night Mommy!" and they disappeared down the hall.

*********Rachel's Room***********

"Ok sweetie, sleepy time!" he said as soon as they crossed the threshold of her bedroom door, but she was already running to the bookshelf and grabbing her story of choice. Horton Hears a Who by Dr. Seuss. He actually liked Dr. Seuss as a child and didn't remember reading this one, so he didn't resist. She didn't make it to the end of the book, and fell asleep with a few pages still left. He stopped reading out loud to avoid waking her, but continued reading to himself silently. He was turning the page when he started to feel like he was being watched. He turned his eyes to the door.

"Don't let me interrupt. You are obviously interested in the outcome," Cuddy says, grinning. She couldn't help it. She really did find his sometimes child-like personality as endearing as his immaturity was infuriating.

"Shhhhhh!" he hissed back at her and quickly closed the book. Damn! Busted reading Seuss…Then, in a whisper, "Don't wake her. I have plans for you, Lady…" He put the book down on the nightstand and walked towards her. House put his hands on her waist and covered her lips with his while slowly pushing her out of the room.

"Mmmm…House? There's something you need to know…" she said between kisses.

"Hmmm? What is it, Baby?" he continued to kiss her and was nibbling at her ear when he heard her response.

"Horton saves the Whos with the help of JoJo at the end of the story by making lots of noise so they can be heard in the jungle," she said and began to giggle, obviously putting a stop to the foreplay.

"Really? Thanks for the spoiler. So, you've got jokes, huh? I've got one for you. Guess who else will be making lots of noise very shortly?" House was annoyed by the interruption, but still in a playful mood, with the big prize in focus.

"Haha. Sorry, I couldn't resist. However, Mister, there will be no noise in the hallway in front of my daughter's room. I needed to pump your brakes so we could relocate somewhere more…appropriate."

"I've got something better for you to pump than my brakes…" he said before grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall to the bedroom.

Once alone in Lisa's bedroom, he found her to be more cooperative and they were quickly undressing each other during kissing and groping. Things were progressing just as he expected and then she stopped him.

"I need a quick shower. It's been a long day and I didn't get a chance before dinner"

"Seriously? Why are you stalling me? I know I've screwed up lately but I thought we were moving past that. I thought that's what tonight was about. Was I wrong in expecting we'd be having make-up sex by now?" He said, exasperated.

"No. It's a fair assumption. I'm not stalling. Come shower with me…"she said as she unbuttoned his jeans. The moment she pulled them down she could see how ready he was for her. She removed his boxers, revealing his erection and stood back to admire it for a moment. She loved his penis and he knew it. Like the rest of House, it was big, but it wasn't just his size that she found so appealing. He was circumcised, and it wasn't as veiny as some she'd seen. Furthermore, he wasn't hairy at all! Good thing, because she couldn't see a man that didn't even like to shave his face as being the pubic hair grooming type if it had been an issue.

"Are you going to stare at it all night or do you have other plans?" He asked as he eyed her up and down. Before waiting on her to answer, he grabbed her hand and they walked into the bathroom together. He closed the door behind them and he reached into the shower to turn the warm water on. When he turned around he found Cuddy was on her knees in front of him. Before he could even react, she had his cock in her mouth. She had a firm hold of his shaft and started circling the head with her tongue before taking more and more of him into her mouth. She was intentionally producing lots of saliva to make it as wet as possible and make it easier for her hand to glide up and down his shaft. He moaned and she let go of his dick, grabbed both his ass cheeks and expertly took it down her throat and back out in a steady pace. He grabbed her hair and entwined his fingers into it while pushing her head up and down at a pace more satisfactory to him and was amazed she did not gag at all. "Oh, God…"

She knew he was close and would come if she continued so she stopped and uttered, "Fuck me in the shower, Greg."


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally time for business. Cuddy was his boss, after all. There were many duties she appointed him that he slacked off on but sex was not one of them. He was determined to give her the orgasm of her life.

When she abruptly stopped, he stood there stunned for a few seconds before following her into the shower. He grabbed the soap she was holding and worked up a lather in his hands before setting it down.

"Let's get you clean before we get dirty, shall we?" he said. He then pulled her into an intense kiss as he ran his soapy hands up and down her back and buttocks, making sure the head of his dick grazed her erogenous zone teasingly. He reached down and started rubbing her pussy a bit, regretful that in rinsing off the soap, it would also rinse away the wonderful moisture that had been there before the lather.

"Turn around and stand under the spray. Getting soap in the wrong places could make this unpleasant," he teased. She complied and gave him her back. He spooned her from behind, pushed her hair aside, and kissed from her shoulder to the back of her neck. Then he reached around with his right hand and began rubbing her clit firmly in a circular motion and cupped her breast with the other hand. He loved her breasts. They felt amazing and he could never get enough of them.

"Greg, please…" she muttered under her breath, desperate for him. This is exactly the build-up he had wanted. As he expected, the water created a bit of friction when he pushed himself into her, causing Cuddy to cry out. However, once he was inside her, she was so wet that the water was not an issue. He began thrusting slowly in and out to give her a minute to adjust to his size, until he could feel her pushing back into him. She was ready. He took his left hand off her breast and gently pushed down on her back to instruct her to bend over a bit for a better angle. He then picked up the pace, pulling out almost completely before slamming hard into her. Cuddy had to put her hands on the shower wall for support, as she moaned and whimpered in rhythm with his thrusts.

At this point, House had to look away or the sight of her ass bouncing as he slammed up against it would surely push him over the edge before he was ready. It was important to him not to come before she did. He looked up and in doing so, noticed that her showerhead detached. His plan then unfolded.

"Lisa, take that showerhead down and set it to massage," he told her firmly.

"Mmmm… What? Oh…right," she said reaching up for it. She suddenly liked where this was going very much. She switched it to massage mode, which was a single, pulsating jet spray. She also reached down and lowered the water pressure a bit.

"Done this before, have you?" he said and grinned when she responded sarcastically, "Shut up and handle your business and I'll handle this."

Holding the shower nozzle with her right hand, she positioned the spray to stimulate her clit, freeing up both House's hands to grab her by the waist and go deeper still. She had to put her left hand back on the wall for support or he'd rocket her into the wall. The combination of the jet spray on her clit and House pulling back so far she thought he would pull out completely and then burying his cock deep inside her was just too much. After a few minutes of this, she started to come hard. She dropped the nozzle and felt her knees go weak but House wrapped his arms around her waist just in time to keep her from collapsing while releasing his load into her.

He had felt her tighten around him and had wrapped his arms about her waist to be as close to her as possible during her orgasm. When he felt her tremble, he could not keep himself from coming with her, screaming out, "FUCK!" as he did.

Meanwhile, Cuddy was screaming out, "Oh GOD…" repeatedly as she reached behind to dig her nails into his ass.

"God had absolutely nothing to do with that, by the way," he said rather smugly after their orgasm together, "I just need credit where credit is due please."

She turned around to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and answered, "That was amazing. You are amazing. Does that satisfy your ego sufficiently?"

Later, as he slept soundly beside her, she ran her fingers through his hair and wondered if this could really work. She loved him and had no doubts about that, but could she tolerate him? She wasn't so sure. After the stupid toothbrush fiasco, for example, instead of talking to her about what was on her mind, he found it easier to steal her laptop to read her journal. Then instead of doing the typical things a man does to apologize, he comes up with scheme to get Rachel into Brye Park Elementary. She was angry at him, but she couldn't just overlook the fact that in his twisted mind, he was showing her his love and concern for her and her daughter. He was infuriating, yes. However, there was some comfort in having someone like House looking out for you. She knew when it came down to it, he'd do anything for her. At least, she hoped so.

He was awake and had those big blue eyes on her. The look on his face was one of worry. Sometimes it felt as if he could read her thoughts…

"Hey," she said to him, "I didn't mean to wake you…"

"Bummer," he murmured back to her as he pulled her closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have a few things on my mind, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about," she lied.

"You know how I feel about you, right?" he asked. He still felt awkward about saying he loved her, despite knowing without a doubt it was true. He needed to know she knew it.

She smiled back at him. "Yeah, of course, I love you too. Go back to sleep."

"…but now I'm not sleepy, Mommy…" he joked, sliding his hands under the sheets.

"Mmmm…oh boy," Cuddy said, responding to him. She knew they weren't going to be getting much sleep and she was glad.


	3. Chapter 3

She was sleeping when he woke, as expected. He watched her for a few minutes as he contemplated waking her up. Sex was his favorite way to start a day but given that they had practically made love all night, with a few intermissions for napping, he decided to let her rest. He had really missed having a connection with someone sexually like this. Since he and Stacy spilt, the string of hookers in his life had left him desensitized. Sex was just a release for him and he found that if he didn't see different girls, he'd get bored of the same one. With Cuddy, it had been getting progressively better as they learned what turned the other on, got more familiar with each other, and let go of inhibitions you sometimes have when you first start sleeping with someone new. Cuddy had to taught him to slow down and tease her a bit, something he had lost in the past few years. Foreplay was a no-no for hookers and he hadn't even realized how much he missed simple things like kissing and caressing. It was nice taking his time to make sure she felt good too, and show her he wasn't a selfish or lazy lover. He almost changed his mind at the thought of waking her with his tongue stroking her clit, but shook it off before he got a hard-on. Rachel would be up soon anyway.

He crept out of bed and went to brush his teeth, careful to use the toothbrush Cuddy had purchased for him. He then dressed and ventured out into the rest of the house, shutting off her alarm before leaving the room as he did not want her up before his surprise. He was planning Operation: Perfect Boyfriend and was not going to let some alarm clock spoil everything. This was going to be a great weekend.

Cuddy's kitchen did not have much for him to work with. Health foods, fruits, and vegetables were what she and the munchkin lived on, it seemed. He looked at his watch. Shit. Nothing would be open at 7:00am for him to buy ingredients for the fantastic breakfast he was planning. Operation: Perfect Boyfriend was going to take a serious hit unless he found something in that kitchen to WOW her with. He looked around and for shortening for a pie crust, then realized he was NOT going to find animal fat in THIS kitchen. He found some olive oil based butter in the fridge and decided that he could work with that. He was making a quiche. He hadn't really shown off his cooking skills properly since they started dating but after this past week, he was pulling all the stops.

He had just put his quiche in the oven when something touched his leg and gave him a hell of a scare…

"House! Pancakes!" Rachel said in a voice much too loud.

"I'm making quiche. You'll love it." He said unconvincing even to himself.

"No KEESH! PANCAKES!" she said and grabbed a chair, pulled it to the counter, climbed on it and pulled a box of Multi-grain pancake mix out of the cupboard above.

"Multi-grain, huh? Ok…but you're helping. I don't usually cook for rugrats." he responded as she shreiked with delight…"Now HUSH! Mommy is sleeping and we mustn't wake her. Got it?" She nodded.

*****Cuddy's bedroom******

Her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she murmured.

"My God, you aren't still sleeping, are you? That's not like you at all. Are you feeling ill?" Arlene's voice this early was like nails on a chalkboard and reminded Cuddy a bit too much of her youth…the unpleasant part.

"No, Mom, I'm not sick. I just overslept. I'm entitled. What do you want?" she said, trying her best to not sound as annoyed as she was.

"I am picking up Rachel in less than an hour on my way to your sister's. Did you forget? Can you please have her ready? I don't have time to lollygag this morning. Isn't she up already?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. I'll have her ready by…(she glanced at her clock) nine, ok?"

"Fine. Nine. Has she had breakfast or should I bring her something?" Arlene's tone was hard to read as she always seemed irritated.

"What part of 'I don't know' if she is up yet led you to believe that I have fed her, much less am aware if she has eaten or not, Mom?" Then, taking a deep breath, "Sorry. I will have her fed. See you soon."

Ugh. What a crappy way to start a Saturday. She much preferred when her mother picked up Rachel on Friday afternoons, which was the norm. It gave her time to linger in bed with House on Saturday mornings. Sex was her favorite way to start a day and it had become amazing between them. He was a passionate and insatiable lover, which was a good thing because lately, she couldn't get enough of him. These thoughts led her to the question: Where the hell was House?

She got her answer as soon as she opened her bedroom door to the smell of food. House was cooking her breakfast? Wow, he was really sucking up. She smiled at the fact that she knew he loved her. House in love was a hard creature to figure out. He was extreme. He was his usual self for the most part, but would surprise her in their intimacy with the most unexpected and random acts of kindness and thoughtfulness. It was the strangest and most trying relationship she had ever been in and yet she couldn't remember ever feeling this strongly for anyone before. Everything was so amplified with him, or rather everything she felt for House seemed ten times more intense than ever before with anyone else. It was great when it came to things like attraction, passion, intellectual stimulation, and fun. When it came to the negative? Well, she just wanted to put that out of her mind for now. She and House were in love and she just wanted to revel in that for a while. It was nice to see him happy. House looked good wearing optimism and she was happy to be the cause of it. Yes, she was head over heels and it was scary as hell. She could only imagine how it must feel for him.

Rachel was covered in what looked like flour but sitting quite happily in her highchair eating a plate of pancakes with sticky syrup all over it. Great. She was definitely in need of a bath before Arlene arrived. House looked really cute with her apron on standing in the kitchen…or rather, the war zone formerly known as her kitchen. It was a real mess. This was the way it always was with House. Should she be angry about the disaster area that was awaiting for her to clean up or happy that he got up and made breakfast for her and her daughter? She went with happy for now.

"AWWW, MAN! I was about to bring you breakfast in bed! You weren't supposed to even see this mess! CLOSE YOUR EYES! TURN AROUND! GO BACK TO BED! I'll be there in 5 minutes…" House said as he walked away from his plating and attempted to shove her out of the kitchen.

"I'd LOVE to do all of the above, but my mom is on her way to pick up Rachel. It looks like we need to pause that plan for a minute. I will go clean her up while YOU CLEAN UP THE KITCHEN PLEASE, then I'll eat after she is gone. My mom will be here in less than a half an hour."

"Okay,"House said as he attempted to hide his disappointment.

Twenty minutes later, Cuddy emerged in a bathrobe, hair wrapped in a towel. Beside her, Rachel was wearing a pink shirt, denim skirt, and a pair of pink sneakers. She also had a backpack on for her night at grandma's.

"Geez, were you going to fry her? It looked like she had been dipped in flour and and batter! What the heck?" she asked House jokingly.

He responded, "No! I TOLD her to use the measuring cup! She just kept pouring! Then I gave her the simple task of mixing the batter but well, you saw the result of THAT idea! I'm telling you, the kid is no cook…"

"You know she's two, right?" Cuddy asked, smiling.

"And your point is?" He asked, smiling back.

Five minutes later, Arlene arrived and picked Rachel up. The second Cuddy closed the front door, House was all over her. He pushed her agressively up against the front door as he kissed her deeply and pulled at the belt of her robe to open it. Putting his hands inside it, he noticed she hadn't even put on undergarments. His hands immediately moved up to her breasts. House bent to kiss her neck and whispered, "How about if I just take you right here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy responded to his kisses at first and kissed him for what seemed like forever (actual time: 45 seconds) and then pushed him away.

"House, I'm hungry. Now stop before we go past the point where we can stop…"

"Horny trumps hungry…and I'm already past that point where I can stop. The quiche can be reheated." House said, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor.

"So can we," Cuddy said, giving him a shove and closing her bathrobe." Seriously, stop. I'm starving. We have all day. I have to eat. I have a feeling that I'll need all the energy I can get. "

"Ok. Only since you put it that way and I do plan on tiring you out. I already served us earlier. I made a veggie quiche a la House. It's delicious. Like me." He grinned, grabbed her hand, and walked to the dining room table where he had their plates waiting. They sat down and started to eat and were quite enjoying each other's company when Cuddy's phone rang.

"Seriously? Don't get that," House groaned. This was one of the most irritating things about dating the Dean of Medicine. Her time was never completely her own to give to him. There was always something important she had to do.

"I have to. What if it's important?" She looked at her caller id. "It's Sanford Wells. After your fiasco with him this week, I think it's best not to ignore his calls, don't you?"

"It's always important. That's my point. You don't think whatever it is can wait until after breakfast?" he tried reasoning.

"I'm sorry, " she said to him and then, "Hello? Dr. Cuddy" into her phone. She walked off to take the call away from his look of disappointment, leaving him sitting alone at the dining room table.

House finished his quiche in a few bites and decided to go shower for two reasons. First of all, he hadn't since the night before with Cuddy and secondly, he needed to calm himself. He was horny, and now irritated with her for being so easily pulled away from him. He needed her more than Sanford Wells or anyone else at the hospital.

He finished drying off, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into Cuddy's room. She knew he'd be pissed, and was prepared to diffuse the situation. The bathrobe she had been wearing earlier was thrown on a chair and she was naked on the bed.

"You know I have every right to be angry. Our romantic Saturday morning breakfast was a train wreck. Now you think you can shut me up with nudity? You aren't playing fair." House said, trying to ignore how absolutely gorgeous she looked naked, laying seductively for him.

"I know. Again, I am sorry. I finished my quiche, by the way. It was delicious. I thought you might still be hungry…" she said and spread her legs for him while reaching down and rubbing her inner thigh.

"Oh, really? What makes you think I'd want to go down on you after you abandoned me at the breakfast table for Sanford Wells?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Well, I happen to know that you love doing it. I imagine it's the false sense of control it gives you over me. C'mon, do you want me to tell you what the phone call was about? He wanted to tell me that…"

"No, you're right. I don't care, " he interrupted. He then removed the towel he had on and dropped it to the floor. "I don't want to talk about him OR the latest hospital emergency. I'd like to have sex with my girlfriend instead. Think Miss Dean of Medicine can pencil me in?"

In response to his question, Cuddy reached over to her nightstand, grabbed her phone, shut it off and held it up to show him the darkened screen before setting it back down. "I'm all yours."

House limped over to the bed and grabbed a throw-pillow to kneel on. He set it down and then kneeled at the foot of the bed. He grabbed Cuddy by the ankles and pulled her further down the bed where she'd be closer to him. She laughed at his playful roughness for a moment but stopped immediately once she felt House's hands move firmly and slowly up her legs caressing her thighs. He threw her legs over his shoulders and began to lick up and down her labia to get started, making sure to breathe out of his mouth so that she would get the sensation of his breath on her. Cuddy moaned in response and reached down to put her hands on his head to guide him where she wanted him, while intertwining her fingers in his hair. Within seconds, she was so wet he could not resist slipping his middle finger inside her and moving it around in an almost circular motion to loosen her up. Cuddy was very tight and he knew it usually hurt her a bit when he entered her. When he went down on her, the sex that followed was always so much better for her. House was also getting to be really in tune as to where she was the most sensitive, where she liked to be touched, and where she did not like to be touched. He looked up at her and saw that she had her eyes closed, head tilted back and was biting on her bottom lip. He took his finger out of her and inserted his tongue inside her vagina as deep as it would go, and then back out in a repetitive motion just to tease her. He knew that would arouse her but not as much as what he had already been doing. He could feel Cuddy trying to guide him with her hands to her clit, but was intentionally ignoring her. After all, she deserved a little punishment for this morning's events.

"Oh God, House…are you teasing me on purpose?" she said, almost frustrated. "You are a doctor…a great one. I know you know where my clit is…"

She was still calling him House? No good. When she was really hot during their lovemaking, he suddenly became "Greg." He responded by pointing his tongue and stroking her clit quickly and firmly with the tip, then slipping two fingers inside her and pumping them first in, then out, and then in the circular motion again. Repeat…until…

"GREG, OH GOD, I'M GOING TO COME! FUCK ME! GET UP HERE NOW!"

"I will, trust me. First I want to talk about this 'false sense of control' you were mentioning earlier, while you come all over my hand." He was feeling rather smug at this point and could not resist making a little fun of her as she did exactly that, came on his hand. He put his mouth over her vulva and licked up her juices as she squirmed and pushed him away.

"Ok, you are in control! Stop! It's too sensitive. Seriously, stop touching me a minute…I can't…Oh God…" Cuddy was having a hard time putting her thoughts together after her orgasm, and she knew it was just getting started.

House lay down on the bed next to her and kissed her hungrily. He then moved down to kiss her neck, as he put his fingers into her mouth. He wanted her to taste herself on his fingers and mouth. He loved knowing that his boss was NOT the boss in the bedroom, and this was his way of making her aware of that fact. He took her nipple into his mouth and then murmured, "Are you ready for me? Tell me how badly you want it. I want you to beg for it."

"I want you inside me so bad…although I must say, you have less leverage now that I've come," she joked. She knew it wasn't going to end with that. She reached down, grabbed his erection and slowly stroked it. Then she sat up, straddled him and lowered herself onto it. Cuddy loved being on top because he was so big that it made him easier to handle and get used to that way. She was so wet that it went in almost effortlessly. She saw House's face change as he watched her ride him. He looked at her with those amazing blue eyes in a way that he had looked at her a thousand times before, but it was so different during intercourse. It made her feel sexy whereas at first, she used to feel so self-conscious. He grabbed her ass with both hands and began to push himself deeper into her and grind in rhythm with her. She lay down on top of him and whispered into his ear, "Who's in control now?"

He wrapped his legs around hers, flipped them over so that he was on top, and said, "STILL me. I know you are feeling like a champion right now since you are taking it all, but don't get used to holding the reigns. I'm about to take full advantage of those Yoga positions I see you practice…"

"You are?" Cuddy asked in her most flirtatious voice possible.

"Absolutely," he said as grabbed her legs, hooked her knees with his elbows,brought them up high and planted his hands on the bed next to her shoulders. He then pushed himself slowly into her so deep he could feel her cervix against the head of his cock. "Now, THIS is more what I had in mind this morning…Comfy?"

She did not hear his question regarding her comfort level at all. She let out a cry that surprised even her when it escaped her. She would be damned before allowing him to think he was too much for her. Besides, it did hurt a bit, but it was not altogether unpleasant.

"OOOOHHHH….Oh Greg…Ok…I can handle it…Take it easy, ok?" she braced herself for the worst but once he slowed down the pace considerably, it started to feel amazing. She let out a soft whimper with each of his thrusts as he spoke softly, yet dirty to her.

"You feel so good. You know how hard it is to behave myself at the hospital and not fuck your pretty little ass every chance I get?" House whispered as he quickened his rhythm. He could tell she had adjusted to the position and after a little grinding on his part, he found her pleasure point. She moaned and moved closer to him and he knew he could make her come again in no time. He stopped trying to hold his own orgasm at that point, allowing himself to become more vocal with her. Everything around him became a bit surreal and he almost felt like he would pass out. He was completely unaware of her second orgasm until he felt her nails digging into his lower back, causing him to come hard. He was actually surprised when he heard his own voice cry out her name, like it had come from someone else.

He let go of her legs and dropped to the bed, partially on her still. They both lay in their sweat, catching their breath for what seemed like forever before Cuddy said, "House…I love you. That was unbelievable…but you have to move. You are crushing me."

He laughed and moved off of her and gave her some space, which she quickly rejected, choosing to cuddle up close to him as soon as he was off of her.

"Let me just say that today is improving at an alarming speed, " said Cuddy.

"Yeah, this is much better than earlier, I agree,' House responded. "You aren't running off on some hospital emergency, I take it?"

"No. Actually, Sanford was calling to tell me that I am to be presented an award at the Charity Gala next week. Excellence, achievement, or something vague like that," she laughed to downplay a bit, but in truth she was really flattered. She worked hard and was proud of what she did for PPTH.

"Eh, it's probably a watch and another certificate for your office wall. Wanna catch a movie tonight? I'd like to keep it simple…" he said.

"Sure. Whatever," she responded, trying not to sound disappointed in his lack of interest in her award. It wasn't until next week. She'd have to recruit Wilson to help her convince House to go. In his entire time at PPTH, he had seldom attended a Charity event or awards ceremony. How would it look if her own boyfriend didn't come to support her? She tried to push it out of her head for now. She and Wilson would have to figure it out. He was going, damn it, whether he knew it yet or not.

_**This fanfic was meant to piece together House episodes S07E13 & S07E14 (Two Stories and Recession Proof) If it seems incomplete, feel free to read between watching those episodes. My stories are meant to give insight on the Huddy relationship that we were not given by the FOX writers. I own no rights to House or its characters.**_


End file.
